Pay Attention
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: Zero and Kaname sit next to each other in class. They both sit in the very back..... Kaname is the reason Zero can't concentrate! What exactly is Kaname doing? Mwahahha


Author's note:

Hahahha yo guys! Recently on one of my latest stories I got a review *dances around in a circle* Lol pretty pathetic for me to get all happy over one review on a story. But that's what happens when you're a newbie to all this. So please…. I beg you read my other story and review I need to know how to get better. So do your worst on reviews. Point out things that could be better. PLEASE!! And one more thing…. If you have some spare time check out some of my friends stories. They're listed under 'My Favorite Author's'.

Anyway on with the story.

*WARNING* Yaoi, male x male, slash (whatever you want to call it) oh yeah and lemons too.

I don't own Vampire Knight in any way so don't sue.

Summary:

Zero and Kaname sit next to each other in class. In the very back that is….. Kaname is preventing Zero from learning in class! What exactly is he doing? Mwahahah

-Pay Attention-

"So if you have the equation 2x+4=8. What you would do is get 4 and subtract it on both sides. After you do that you get 2x=4. Then just get the 2 and divide it on both sides and you get the answer x=2. So…" the voice droned on while the students scribbled some notes. Zero and Kaname were in their math class and they were sitting the furthest away from the professor. Kaname had a 'this is so fucking boring' expression plastered on his face while Zero…. Well, Zero was sleeping like usual.

"Hey Kiryu wake up," Kaname said icily. "You're practically failing all your classes from all the ditching you do. I think it might be in your best interest to stay awake in at least one of your classes.

Zero growled. "Fuck off Kuran, I'm trying to get some sleep if you haven't noticed yet." Kaname just….. didn't say anything. It was pointless to try and wake the hunter. A waste of time to be precise. But there were always ways to have others pay attention. Not to the lesson though… . So Kaname patiently waited for said hunter to fall asleep again, which didn't take too long….

Zero started snoring lightly. "Great," Kaname thought.

Kaname slowly reached for Zero's pants and then started to rub his clothed erection. Zero mumbled a bit, but Kaname continued his "task". His hips started bucking slightly, but Kaname held his hips down firmly. A slight frown formed on Zero's face. He needed the damn friction! What was holding him back?! So in his sleepy state, he mindlessly started to fumble with his belt and lowered down his pants and waited for the administrations to continue. Kaname saw this and thought Zero was crazy but after he realized why, he smirked and purred. "Perfect…." and started rubbing a bit harder.

After a while, Zero groaned softly. "Whew!" he thought. "That was some dirty dream. Argh! I'm so hard." He opened his eyes slightly and realized that his demonic math class still wasn't over yet. Wait… Who was touching him? He turned slightly to the right and saw Kaname. His eyes chocolately brown with a tinge of red, hot lust.

Zero silently cried out. "Ahh!" Kaname's hands were in his pants and they were dancing up and down his penis. "Fuck," he gasped. "Kuran, get your damn hands out of my nn.. pants."

Kaname chuckled darkly. "You seem to be enjoying it quite a bit Kiryu-kun," he said huskily. Zero shivered against Kaname's feathery, light touches. He was just too damn close. So close….

Kaname smirked at Zero's silence and suddenly a brilliant idea struck him like lightening… He crawled under the desk and pulled Zero's boxer's down. Zero gulped when the cool air hit his hard on. This could only mean one thing….

Kaname looked at Zero. God, the boy was a pretty good size. I mean he was bigger, but this….this was impressive.

The shiny beads of pre-cum were threatening to come out any minute. So being the nice person he was, Kaname swallowed Zero whole. Zero almost came that instant. He just wanted to thrust into that tight heat. He moaned in frustration and bucked his hips a bit to urge Kaname on. It was humiliating. But what else could he do? He couldn't just jerk himself off during class, I mean where would his "liquids" go? Kaname realized Zero wasn't paying attention anymore so he started massaging his balls. Zero suddenly jerked back to life at the heavenly administrations. He wasn't so sure he would be able to hold off for long.

Kaname hummed. "So Zero…how do you like it so far." Zero was so pissed Kaname had used his first name.

"You bastard!" he gasped "don't call me ZERO!" He finally came with a victorious smile on his lips, but he didn't know that everyone was staring at him for his sudden outburst. Meanwhile Kaname had quietly slipped back to his seat during all the fuss.

Zero turned red at all the attention, but quickly glared at everyone so they would pay attention to the lecture.

"Glad to know that you are paying attention Zero-kun," the professor said. "Would you care to show everyone why the answer is zero?" Zero quickly nodded his head, pulled on his boxers, and zipped his pants and head up to the front of the class. Ooohhh Kaname was soooo getting it after class…..

-After class-

"Kaname you son of a bitch!" Zero yelled. "You just want everyone to know we're together don't you. What were you thinking during class? During class!!" He was pissed as hell, but Kaname looked as calm as ever.

Kaname countered. "You were sleeping. I don't think it would have made a difference, you weren't planning on paying attention anyway. Besides Zero." Kaname pulled him closer and whispered, "You know you liked it. Besides you tasted good." He then laughed and used his vampiric speed to get to his room and left Zero in the hallway looking like a ripe tomato.

The end.

-Author's note-

Whew so how did you like it? Was it sexy lol? I was totally blushing when I wrote this. It's totally dirty for some person like me but little do my friends know……. Anyway, just to make things clear:

1) Kaname's just happened to be looking after Zero because Cross told him too. Why? Zero's failing his classes from all the ditching he does. That's why he's in the same class.

2)Kaname is sorta like Zero's lover, but Zero doesn't want to admit yet. I mean you can't just have no reason to give someone a blowjob. These kinda things aren't just random. Unless you're like a prostitute or something'.

So anyway pretty good for my first lemon right? (Well half of a lemon in my opinion.) Could you guys tell me what to improve upon? Thanks. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would be nothing without them and if you want to be super nice and you can help review my other story and tell me what could improve on that one as well. And please check out my profile and tell which summary you want me to do next. I've got a shitload of them.


End file.
